ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls (film)
Gravity Falls''' (also commonly known as '''Gravity Falls: A Summer of Mystery) is an American 3D computer-animated mystery fantasy adventure action comedy science fiction film produced by Illumination Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is based on the Disney XD television series, Gravity Falls. The film stars Jason Ritter, Kristen Schaal, Alex Hirsch, Linda Cardellini, J.K. Simmons, Dee Bradley Baker, Nikki Yang, Kevin Michael Richardson and Keith Ferguson. The theater version was released on cancelled. Cast * Jason Ritter as Mason "Dipper" Pines, The 12-year-old twin brother of Mabel Pines, born 5 minutes after Mabel. He is armed with the journal marked "3" that he discovered in the woods. It has helped him solve the countless mysteries of Gravity Falls. As an adventurer, Dipper has trouble sitting still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve, leaving him restless in mundane situations. His attention to detail seems to be helpful when solving mysteries, but others question his credibility because of his zeal. He is considered to be wise beyond his years and cannot wait to grow up and become a man. Portrayed as goal-oriented and rooted in the facts, he sometimes overthinks possible scenarios and obsessively makes lists, which also makes him much more perceptive to the real danger Gravity Falls faces. Between seasons, Dipper hosted a series titled "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained". It is revealed in one of the episodes that Dipper has a crush on Wendy. While he knows in his heart that he will never really be Wendy's boyfriend, that does not stop him from doing everything in his power to please her. In another episode it is revealed that he likes bubblegum pop music. He got his nickname from a birthmark on his forehead that is shaped like the Big Dipper. His formal name was never revealed during the series, but was later revealed to be Mason in the release of Journal 3. * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, The 12-year-old twin sister of Dipper Pines, born 5 minutes before Dipper. Mabel is an eccentric, buoyant, and energetic optimist, who expresses herself through an assortment of colorful knitted sweaters, as well as her skills in various arts and crafts. Her outgoing, curious personality often helps Dipper solve mysteries, though her silliness is often seen as a burden. Mabel enjoys preteen novels and seeks romance (especially in vampires). Despite what she sees as dating obscurity in Gravity Falls, Mabel stays optimistic. She once went out on a date with Li'l Gideon, and this continue after Li'l Gideon refused to kill Dipper. In the episode "Irrational Treasure", she is made an official U.S. congresswoman by the eighth-and-a-half president, Quentin Trembley, with a political platform of "legalize everything". She wins a pet pig in the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig" and names it Waddles. She also makes guest appearances in "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained", but has her own series titled "Mabel's Guide to Life". Both of these shows aired in between seasons. Mabel is inspired by Alex Hirsch's own twin sister, Ariel. * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, Fiddleford Hadron "Old Man" McGucket, Bill Cipher, Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III Esquire, Gnomes and Tate McGucket * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy, A mellow, tomboyish, "cool" 15-year-old girl who is a part-time employee at The Mystery Shack. She is Dipper's crush, and several episodes focus on his misguided attempts to impress her. Wendy has stated that she had many boyfriends in the past – so many, in fact, that there is one ex-boyfriend with whom she cannot remember ever breaking up with. Wendy is the oldest and tallest child in her family; her father is Manly Dan, one of the local lumberjacks of Gravity Falls, and she has proven several times that she is very much her father's daughter, having experience as a lumberjack, tremendous physical strength (she has broken the arm of an escaped prisoner much larger than she during the events of Weirdmageddon), and post-apocalyptic survival skills, which have proved useful to get herself and her friends out of many binds. Being the typical sociable and nonchalant teen, she has many friends who are around her age. Her most recent ex-boyfriend is Robbie, whom Dipper despises and saw as a rival. Wendy almost always stands up for Dipper in front of Robbie. * J.K. Simmons as Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, Stan's six-fingered long-lost identical twin brother and the mysterious person who wrote all 3 of the journals. He returns from an unknown and mysterious place through a portal underneath the Mystery Shack in "Not What He Seems" after three decades. It is revealed that he has been missing since 1982. In "The Last Mabelcorn", it shows that he was good friends with Bill Cipher and even attempted to create a teleporter to enter his realm, but when he found out Bill planned to invade the mainstream dimension, he cuts off all ties with him, even destroying the teleporter, but at the cost of a dimensional rift leakifng out of it. This rift was the only way from the mainstream dimension to Bill's and it is released in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future." In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" he attempts to defeat Bill, but is captured, petrified and his journals are destroyed. He is later freed and restored of his humanity. After Weirdmageddon, he tells Stan that he found some remaining anomalies and offers him to go sailing around the world to find them, which Stan accepts * Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles, Mabel's pet pig. She won Waddles at the fair, and ever since then the two have been inseparable. It is shown that Waddles enjoys spending time with Mabel just as much as she enjoys spending time with him. In "Summerween", Waddles allows Mabel to dress him up as a businessman and take humorously captioned pictures of him in the style of "lolcat" internet memes and bursts from Stan's shirt. Waddles and Mabel are shown to be inseparable, and Mabel has been known to cry when they're separated. * Nikki Yang as Candy Chiu * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Daryl Blubs * Keith Ferguson as Deputy Edwin Durland, A police officer, Sheriff Blubs' partner and right-hand man. He is shown to be unintelligent and childlike where he cannot even read. Sheriff Blubs, however, seems to find these qualities endearing, and refers to him as a "diamond in the rough". Instead of "doing their duties," he and Sheriff Blubs like to joke around, ignoring their duty for the sake of having fun. In the end-credits scene of "Blendin's Game", it is revealed that in 2002, he used to work as a handyman at the Mystery Shack but due to his unreliability and clumsiness, Stan harshly fired him and replaced him with a 12-year old Soos (this probably took place before he met his dearest friend Sheriff Blubs). In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" Durland is among the citizens of Gravity falls who are petrified by Bill's eye bats. At the end of Weirdmaggedon, he is restored to being human and reunited with Blubs. In the series finale he expresses his love for Sheriff Blubs. * Frank Welker as Gompers the Goat, A goat who lives in the forest near the Mystery Shack. Gompers frequently enters the Mystery Shack uninvited and unannounced. He once ate all of the household's tin cans, as well as Grunkle Stan's fez. In the Reddit AMA, Bill Cipher claimed that he "liked him better this way". * Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Charles Gleeful / "Li'l Gideon", Li'l Gideon is a young boy who owns the "Tent of Telepathy," a successful competitor of the Mystery Shack, and is instantly identifiable with his spoken Southern accent and massive, white pompadour hairstyle. He has a deep rivalry with Grunkle Stan that presumably started long before the twins arrived. Despite his cutesy and charming personality onstage, in reality he is conniving, vicious and more than willing to hurt or even kill whoever he wants to get his way; on more than one occasion he has even abused his own parents, threatening his father and apparently having reduced his mother to a nervous wreck some time ago. He also has an unhealthy obsession with Mabel, and his belief that Dipper and Stan are the only things keeping them apart, prevent him from seeing that Mabel doesn't like him at all. He previously owned an amulet that endowed him with telekinesis, but it was destroyed by Mabel after he attempted to use it to kill Dipper. It is shown that he owned the journal marked 2, the previous volume of the journal Dipper owned. He seems to be one of the only residents who is fullyneeded aware of the mysteries and secrets of Gravity Falls. Li'l Gideon's mission is to gain possession of the Mystery Shack, saying that it has 'a secret you couldn't possibly begin to imagine.' In the Season 1 finale, Stan successfully reveals to the townspeople that Li'l Gideon's psychic ability is a ruse and that Li'l Gideon is a fraud. Li'l Gideon is arrested by Sheriff Blubs shortly thereafter, although he quickly managed to turn his fellow inmates into more of his followers. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" he and his fellow inmates escape from prison (due to a supersized Gompers eating the prison walls) and are made Bill's police force and guardians of a prison bubble Mabel is put in. After attempting to capture Dipper, Wendy and Soos, Dipper manages to convince Gideon that Mabel never loved him and Gideon has a change of heart and decides to rebel against Bill. In "Weirdmageddon pt. 3: Take Back the Falls", he is revealed to have been captured by Bill, trapped in a cage and forced to dance for eternity, but he is freed after he tells Dipper and Mabel how to restore the humanity of the citizens Bill petrified. After Bill's defeat, he officially gives up his life of crime and tries to live life as a normal kid (although his fellow inmates still hurt those who make fun of him). * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Elise Northwest, Pacifica is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. She comes from a wealthy family, being the great-great-granddaughter of the supposed founder of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest – the real founder of Gravity Falls being Quentin Trembley (8 1/2th President of the United States). Pacifica is an unfriendly, sarcastic, a spoiled girl and is Mabel's primary rival. Pacifica looks down on Mabel and thinks her eccentric personality is annoying and immature. She uses people's insecurities to manipulate them into doing whatever she wants and despises Mabel for standing up against her. She gets her comeuppance when Dipper reveals to her that her entire family's prestige is built on a lie, horrifying Pacifica. In the episode "The Golf War", she turns into Mabel's friend after defeating the Lilliputtians. Also, in the episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery," it is shown that she is afraid of standing up to her parents and disappointing them. Later though, she finds out all of the terrible things her family has done, she proves herself to be different from her family by defying her parents and opening up the Northwest Mansion gates to commoners (mostly to save Dipper). After this same episode both Pacifica and Dipper greatly improve their attitudes towards each other, and turned from almost strangers to friends. In "Weirdmageddon pt. 3: Take Back the Falls", she resides in the Mystery Shack as a result of Weirdmageddon and teams up with the Pines (due to Bill petrifying her parents) to defeat Bill. By the end of the series, she is good friends with the Pines family, even Mabel. Her name is a pun on Pacific Northwest, given the town of Gravity Falls is located in Oregon. * T.J. Miller as Robert "Robbie" Stacy Valentino, Robert "Robbie" Stacy Valentino is a local teenage punk rocker boy who is Dipper's primary rival for Wendy's affections. He is angsty, and has a cynical attitude toward most characters. Though he seems to genuinely care for Wendy, he is still sometimes inconsiderate, such as neglecting to listen to Wendy while playing a video game in the episode "Fight Fighters". Robbie and Wendy were dating for a time which annoyed Dipper. However, in the episode "Boyz Crazy," Dipper managed to break them up when he informed Wendy that the song Robbie wrote for her had a backmasked mind-controlling message, although Wendy was most upset that the song wasn't written for her. After the break-up, Robbie seemed greatly upset about losing her, though his attempts to win her back have only caused her to stay annoyed with him. As of the episode "The Love God", he has given up his efforts to win back Wendy, as he is now in a relationship with Tambry. His parents are both undertakers, though their personalities are the polar opposite of their son's, possibly due to their work with the dead. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Robbie is among the citizens of Gravity falls who are captured and petrified by Bill's minions (Wendy states that this was because he stopped to take a selfie). He is restored of his humanity in "Part 3", and continues to unenthusiastically aid in his family's business. Villains * Seth Rogen as Osama bin Laden, the main antagonist * Hugh Laurie as Sagittarius, the main secondary antagonist * Bill Hader as Pegasus * Steve Zahn as Atlas * Ed Helms as Bigfoot * Seth Green as Yeti * Tim Allen as Vampire * John Leguizamo as El Chupacabra * Steve Carell as Thor, the leader of villains Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Atlas Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Disney XD Category:Gravity Falls Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:Zack097's ideas